Bedroom Fun
by Quillcox
Summary: It's been a long day. Ciel and Sebastian just got back from a 'mission' for Her Majesty. As Sebastian is getting Ciel ready for bed, new, strange instincts come into play. M. SebaCiel. I know it's a crappy title. Deal with it. Mpreg. ABANDONED; ADOPTED BY KIRAN-SAMA.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. The ages are the same as the TV series. If you don't like it, leave. Flames are not appreciated.**

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the carriage rumbled to a stop in front of the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian got off and quickly opened the door for his young master. Ciel was standing on the doorway, exhausted as he had been up all night. The moment Sebastian opened the door, Ciel nearly fell out.

"Young Master!" Sebastian exclaimed. Ciel opened an eye.

"Want…sleep." he mumbled. Sebastian sighed.

"Young Master, you really shouldn't stay up this late." Sebastian said, hoisting Ciel up onto his side so he could easily carry him to his room. Ciel mumbled incoherently. As Sebastian reached Ciel's room, Finnian appeared.

"Hello, Bocchan!" he said. "Good to have you back. Will you be needing anything today?"

"No, Finni." Ciel said. "Go to bed." Finni nodded emphatically and ran off. Ciel collapsed back into Sebastian's arms, who opened Ciel's door and stepped in. He sat Ciel down on his bed and started to undress him from his day clothes and into his night clothes. He started to think about what Ciel would look like under him, squirming and sweaty, panting-

"Sebastian! I have been saying your name for a while now. Back to Earth, please!" Sebastian jerked back into reality, horrified with himself for thinking those thoughts.

"Sorry, young master." Sebastian quickly finished getting Ciel out of his clothes and turned to pick up his nightclothes. When he turned back, Ciel had shifted position and was hiding his penis from view. Sebastian quickly dressed Ciel into his over/undersized night clothing, though it took a little longer that usual due to the fact that Ciel was shifting constantly to hide his penis from Sebastian's sight. Sebastian sighed.

"Young Master, if you are constantly moving, I will never be able to get this on you." Ciel stopped for a moment, and then stood up, revealing his very non-flaccid penis. Sebastian's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt his pants becoming quite tight. His eyes widened in disbelief. Ciel raised an eyebrow, waiting. Sebastian quickly finished buttoning his young master's clothing, and then turned to leave the room.

"I'm not an idiot, you know." Ciel spoke quietly, but his voice carried a lot of feeling. Sebastian stopped, and turned around.

"I am aware of that, bocchan." he replied. Ciel raised his eyebrow again.

"Really?" he said. "You very clearly have a problem with me right now. I'd like to know what it is."

"Excuse me, young master?" Sebastian said.

"You are avoiding the question." Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "I will order you to tell me if you don't stat talking." Ciel said.

"You want me to tell you?" he questioned.

"Yes." Sebastian sighed.

"I love you." he said. Ciel's eyes were as big as saucers. "More than a demon butler in contract with a human should." He turned around to leave. But the moment he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard Ciel's voice.

"I love you too." Sebastian froze in his place, and turned around. Ciel was standing next to his bed, erection clearly visible though the night clothing. Sebastian walked towards Ciel, who remained where he was. Sebastian reached Ciel, picked him up, and forcefully smashed their lips together. Ciel responded with the same amount of enthusiasm. Sebastian laid him on top of the bed and laid himself on top of his young master, continuing to kiss him with all of his might.

His hands rapidly undid the buttons he just did minutes ago. Ciel's lightly toned body was revealed in all it's glory to Sebastian, and he sucked in a breath. Ciel was beautiful, and he is actually just realizing this now. Ciel giggled. Sebastian frowned, and looked down. His hands were caressing the side of his body. Sebastian started to smile. He tickled him in that same spot. Ciel giggled again. His hands reached up and tried to undo all of Sebastian's clothing, but a firm hand stopped him. He looked up into his eyes.

"Now, now, bocchan." he said reprimandingly. "You must let me do it." Ciel frowned.

"Then do it quickly! I need some help with this!" he all but shouted. Sebastian quickly stripped off his shirt, revealing his wonderfully muscled chest. Ciel's eyes lit up. Sebastian resumed the kissing, and managed to completely undress Ciel at the same time, and the pleasure at seeing the smaller boy beneath him in all of his glory beneath him was nearly overwhelming. Sebastian quickly undid his belt and slid everything off, making the both of them naked. Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian's thick, wonderful penis against his crotch.

"Sebastian…please." Ciel groaned. Sebastian smiled.

"You just have to give me the order." he said. Ciel groaned with annoyance. Sebastian's smile grew wider.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, bocchan?"

"This is an order." Ciel squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. "Take me." Sebastian's smile quickly vanished, replaced by a look of anticipation.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian slid off of Ciel and flipped him over, exposing his small, creamy colored ass. Sebastian quickly licked his fingers, producing a substantial amount of saliva to be used as a lube. He slid his fingers inside of Ciel's asshole, quickly scissoring to prepare him. Ciel gasped at the strange feeling of something up his hole, enjoying the new feeling. Then that sensation drew away, and something much bigger than some fingers. Ciel gasped, shuddering with anticipation. Sebastian grinned, and entered Ciel without any warning. All of Sebastian was quickly within Ciel. Ciel started crying, hating the pain that he was going through. Sebastian slid out, just leaving his tip still in. Then he slid in again. The big penis was twitching with all of this excitement, and Ciel wasn't crying as much, getting used to it.

"That's it, young master." Sebastian said. "You can do it. It will hurt a lot, but it will be pleasuring soon. Ciel wasn't crying aloud now, but tears were still running down his face. Ciel felt a strange sensation in his crotch. His balls were tightening, seizing up.

"Sebastian?"

"It is all right, young master. It is just an orgasm. It will feel wonderful." As he spoke, Sebastian could feel the exact same thing happening to him. But he knew he had to hold on. It would just not do to cum before the person he is fucking. In this case, his bocchan. Ciel gasped as he finally released.

"Oh, god Sebastian." Sebastian grinned. Then he, without any warning, released. Right into Ciel's ass. Ciel grunted in surprisal with the sensation of being cummed inside of for the first time. He panted, and decided that he liked it. Then he promptly fainted. Sebastian smiled. Then he frowned, and opened Ciel's right eye, where the contract symbol was. He gasped.

It was gone.

* * *

**Since there were so many people saying 'MORE!' and 'Where did the contract symbol go?', I decided to make this a multi-chapter story. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**~Quillcox**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, I know I originally said that this would be a one-shot. I lied. I was convinced by multiple reviews to continue the story, and explain myself. The recurring question throughout about 75% of the reviews was 'Why did the contract disappear?'. So, I decided to continue this story. Flames are not appreciated. I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

The contract was gone? Sebastian couldn't understand it. Ciel Phantomhive sold his his soul in exchange for Sebastian's services as a butler and for revenge. Therefore, the contract should be there until the contract was fulfilled, which is when Ciel dies. But he's not dead. And the contract sign is gone. Sebastian quietly got out of bed, dressed himself, and left, heading towards the library.

He opened the door and went in, going straight for the section on Magical Contracts, and the SubSection of Demons. He located the book that relates to contracts disappearing. Sebastian opened the book and flipped to about halfway through the book and found a passage that explains everything perfectly…unfortunately.

'_If a demon in contract with a human and the human it's in contract with have sexual intercourse, then the contract binding them together and the deal will dissipate, leaving the demon free to do what he wants, but will no longer be able to devour the human's soul._' Sebastian closed his eyes, half-happy and half-sad. Happy that he wouldn't be forced to go back to Hell, slightly sad that he will no longer have to eat Ciel's soul. But when he opened his eyes again, he caught another passage.

'_If the human is a male, and the male is a Phantomhive, then there is a fifty percent chance that the male will be pregnant (due to ancient family curses), after he has been released into. If the demon releases into the human male, there is a fifty percent chance that the male will be pregnant. If the male is a Phantomhive, and the demon releases into him, then there is a ninety-nine percent chance that the male will become pregnant._' Sebastian closed the book, stunned. Granted, he will not have to eat Ciel's soul anymore, but he had almost most likely impregnated him. He reshelved the book and left the library, going down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

"Good Morning, Young Master." Sebastian greeted as he opened up the curtains, allowing the sunlight to bathe the room with soft yellow rays. Ciel groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and his ass.

"Sebastian, why is my butt so sore?" he questioned.

"What do you remember from last night?" Sebastian asked in return. Ciel scratched his head, trying to remember. When he did, he froze in place.

"Did we…" Sebastian nodded.

"We did." he said.

"And you really…"

"I do." Ciel exhaled heavily.

"Me too." Sebastian smiled.

"I have to tell you something." he said. Ciel frowned, confused, and not liking the look on Sebastian's face.

"What?"

"There is a…99% chance that you are…pregnant." Ciel's jaw fell open.

"P-p-pregnant?" he choked, looking like he may faint at any moment. Sebastian nodded.

"Pregnant." he confirmed. "I checked with a book in the library: 'If a demon in contract with a human and the human it's in contract with have sexual intercourse, then the contract binding them together and the deal will dissipate, leaving the demon free to do what he wants, but will no longer be able to devour the human's soul.' That is why the contract has disappeared from your right eye.

"Now, 'If the human is a male, and the male is a Phantomhive, then there is a fifty percent chance that the male will be pregnant, due to ancient family curses after he has been released into. If the demon releases into the human male, there is a fifty percent chance that the male will be pregnant. If the male is a Phantomhive, and the demon releases into him, then there is a ninety-nine percent chance that the male will become pregnant.' And that is why there is a 99% chance that you are pregnant." Ciel looked at him like he was crazy. Then he fainted.

* * *

Ciel groaned as he awoke, the light streaming in from the open curtains. There was a shadowy figure standing next to his bed. He blinked, trying to refocus.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

"Yes, Bocchan." the butler replied.

"Am I really pregnant?" Ciel asked. Sebastian bit his lip.

"We won't be able to tell for another three months or so, my lord. But there is a high chance that yes, you are in fact pregnant." Ciel laid back on the pillows, trying to gather some strength.

"What about Elizabeth?" he questioned. "How will she react?" Sebastian shook his head.

"We don't have to tell her." he said. "We could lie and say that the baby's your cousin's, or some other relative. Or we could tell her the truth. It's up to you." Sebastian reached out and gently stroked Ciel's hair. "We'll figure it out, Ciel."

* * *

**Yeah, so, kinda short chapter. Boo-hoo, I elongated it as much as I could. Deal with it. Not much I can do with a chapter like this. The next chapter should be longer, by a lot, but I'm not sure…Hopefully everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving on Thursday, if not…too bad for you!**

**~Quillcox**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

* * *

**_Three Months Later…_**

Sebastian frowned. He couldn't find Ciel anywhere. He walked towards the servant's quarters, looking for Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy.

"Finnian!" he yellled. "Mey-Rin! Baldroy!" The three servants appeared in front of him like three dogs being called to their master. Which, in a sense, they were.

"Yes, Sebastian?" they asked simultaneously.

"Have any of you seen the young master?" he asked. Two of them shook their heads.

"Not since last night, Sebastian." Bard said. Mey-Rin nodded her head, agreeing with him. Finni bit his lip. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"He went into the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago." Finni said.

"Fifteen minutes ago?" Sebastian questioned. Finni nodded.

"I thought I heard him throwing up in there, as well," he added. "I asked if he needed anything, but he shouted at me to leave." Sebastian frowned, worry starting to creep into his mind.

"Thank you, Finnian," he said, turning to leave.

"Sebastian?" Bard asked. Sebastian turned slightly, waiting for more. "Why is the young master's mood changing so rapidly? And, um, why has he been he throwing up so much recently?" Sebastian hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a good explanation that he himself had yet to come up with. Then something clicked.

"'Throwing up so much recently?'" he asked. Bard nodded.

"This is his fourth time in two days." Sebastian frowned again.

"I'm not sure, Bard." Then he quickly left.

* * *

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, knocking on the only bathroom door he had yet to try. "Are you all right?"

"I'm FINE!" the young earl's irritated voice burst. "Why are you people constantly asking me that? I'm fi-bleggggggggh."

"You don't sound fine, bocchan." Sebastian heard his master's unsteady footsteps, and then the door opened. Ciel's face appeared in the doorway. He was a pasty white, and he could barely stand up. Sebastian's frown deepened.

"Bocchan, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING! I'M FINE!" he screamed at Sebastian. But just as quickly as the outburst occurred, Ciel's anger faded and his face relaxed. "I'm tired. Can I go to bed n-" he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Young Master!" Sebastian exclaimed. He took Ciel into his arms, worry clearly written on his face, and quickly walked to his master's bedroom.

* * *

Ciel coughed, opening his heavy eyes. Sebastian was standing in the doorway, waiting. The earl didn't have enough time to acknowledge this before he leaned over the side of the bed and threw up again. Sebastian turned.

"Bocchan…" Ciel looked up at him. "It appears that you…" Sebastian paused for a moment. "You are…well…pregnant." Ciel blinked, understanding but not comprehending what Sebastian just said.

"What?" he asked.

"You are pregnant," he restated. Ciel blinked again. "For your safety, I recommend that you do not leave the estate until the child has been born and you have completely recuperated from this experience. Or you can have an abortion, but that would be inadvisable since males should not be pregnant in the first place." Ciel frowned, toying with the ideas.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Give me some time to think about it." Sebastian nodded.

"Just remember," he said. "Abortion is a limited time offer if you wish to remain healthy." With that, he closed the door and left. Ciel sighed and lay back on his pillows. He had no idea what to do. Keeping the child would result in so many troubles for him and anyone else who knew the truth…which would be Sebastian and his three idiot servants, even though they don't yet know.

* * *

"Good morning, Bocchan." Sebastian's voice floated in from the side of Ciel's bed as he drew open the curtains. Ciel blinked his heavy eyes and opened them, seeing his butler, silhouetted by the soft morning light, standing next to him. "For breakfast today, we have lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones or pan de compaña. Which dish would you care for this morning?" **(1)**Ciel sat up and groaned at the ache in his body and head. The pleasant aromas of his breakfast wafted over form the cart.

"The scone." he said, lifting a hand to shade his eyes from the sunlight coming in through the window. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up quickly, a little too quickly, and suddenly felt horrible as the room before him started to spin. He fell to his hands and knees on the floor and threw up.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian exclaimed, bending down to help his master up. Ciel staggered to his feet with Sebastian's help, still not feeling good. He went over to the breakfast cart that Sebastian had brought in and looked at it.

"I don't want this," he announced. Sebastian frowned.

"Young master, it is your favorite breakfast," he said.

Ciel scowled in reponse and said. "I want roast ham with ham juice. Immediately." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lord." he said, leaving and taking the breakfast cart out with him. Ciel grunted, irritated with everything. Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finni, his clothing, the fact that he was pregnant. Every god damn little thing. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. It was tiring. He fell back on his bed, attempting to fall back asleep, but failing miserably. Several minutes passed before the door opened and Sebastian stepped in, this time carrying a platter of roast ham and a glass of golden-brown liquid.

"Here, my lord." he said. Ciel looked at it, greed in his eyes. He held out his hand. Sebastian gave him the plate, a fork, and a knife. Ciel forcefully smashed the utensils into the meat and sawed at it, forgetting his usual table manners. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his master's choice, but did not comment. Ciel finished the ham and the refreshment that accompanied it faster than Sebastian had ever seen his master eat anything. Afterward, Ciel wiped his mouth on his sleeve and dropped the plate and utensils onto the floor, where the plate shattered. Sebastian sighed.

"Bocchan, you shouldn't throw things. After all that I do for you it isn't nice to myself or to the objects you are throwing." Sebastian smirked. Ciel scowled again, feeling even more annoyed with his butler.

"So?" he said, a dejecting edge to his voice. "I really don't care,". He buried himself back under his covers and closed his eyes. Sebastian sighed and quickly cleaned up the shattered pieces, retrieved the fork and knife, and left the room.

* * *

**(1) This was a breakfast used in Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**OK, so, there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I would like to thank my two betas for this story, TimeIsArbitrary and PrimeLaughter. They are new on this site, and don't have any stories yet, so don't bother checking at this point in time. Keep reading this or I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**~Quillcox**


	4. Chapter 4

**About a Month Later**

"It's time to wake up, my lord." Sebastian's voice floated in Ciel's ears, accompanied by some strange sound, almost like a cat meowing. Ciel quickly blinked, and his eyes refocused, just in time to see Sebastian apparently tucking something within his coat. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked. Sebastian looked confused.

"What was what?" he asked back. Ciel looked extremely irritated.

"That sound." he said, managing to roll out of bed with his four-month pregnant stomach and 'walked' to the bathroom. Sebastian frowned.

"There was no sound, Bocchan." he said back.

"Yes, there was!" he shouted back. "Don't lie to me! I heard something, and then I saw you slip something underneath your coat. What was it?"

"I think you are hallucinating, my lord." he said. Ciel scrunched his face up, and apparently decided not do pursue it. Which was a good idea, as he was hallucinating. Sebastian turned to the breakfast cart which, had prawn curry and french toast with ginger **(1)** on it. "Here, Bocchan. Prawn curry with french toast and some ginger." When he turned back around, Ciel was out of the bathroom and looking at him. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Is something the matter, Bocchan?" Ciel was looking at him strangely.

"Come here." he said, his voice thick with some emotion Sebastian couldn't detect. Sebastian nodded, and walked towards him. When he reached his young master, Ciel looked up at him, eyes filled with lust.

"Bocchan?" Ciel bit his lip, looked up at him, and jumped up. Sebastian caught him in surprise, and Ciel leaned up, and kissed him, right on the lips. Sebastian leaned in, deepening it, and enjoying the contact that hasn't been there for four months. Then he pulled back.

"Bocchan…no." Ciel looked at him, annoyed that Sebastian stopped. "You are four months pregnant. We can't have sex. It might damage the child." Ciel frowned, then shook his head.

"Fine." he spat. He haughtily jumped out of Sebastian's arms and walked away. Sebastian sighed, pushed the breakfast tray out of the room, and left.

* * *

"SEBASTIAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" the scream echoed throughout the mansion. There was no answer. There was, however, a note, that Ciel was holding.

_If you want to see the demon again, you will kill the child._

* * *

**(1)-Real breakfast from Kuroshitsuji.**

**Look, guys, I am sorry I haven't been doing anything with this story. Writer's block. And sorry again for the really short chapter…I wanted to get something out for you people. Review if you can, or just scream at me.**

* * *

**~Quillcox**


	5. My Deepest Apologies

**OK. So, I've completely lost all interest in this story. I'm sure (hoping) you guys understand. However, although I am abandoning this story, one of my friends offered to take it over. Please thank Kiran-sama for doing this. *ROUND OF APPLAUSE* She will upload Chapters 1-4 (Minus my AN's) through her account. Or something like that…**

**Once again, I am sorry to all you people. I've lost interest in this story. It doesn't normally happen, mind you. Before I delete this story, I will add a chapter with the link to the adopted story so you guys can go follow and favorite that one. I am sorry.**

**~Quillcox**

**Here's the link!**

** s/9383946/1/**

**With the 'www. fanfiction .com' in the beginning. No spaces, naturally. Stupid no link rule.**


End file.
